Camino
by Marde Geer
Summary: Aunque sus intensiones fueran a cambiar, su destino estaba marcado… Ese era su camino y no podía dar marcha atrás pero solo podía confesarle todo bajo un genjutsu. Basado en el manga 693. Sasuke-Sakura.


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es un OS que participa en un reto del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado, es mi primer SasuSaku, y les invito leer las notas al final del escrito.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título****:** Camino

**Aclaraciones****:** Este fic participa en el reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Tipo:** OneShot

**Género****:** Drama. Romance

**Raiting:** K

**Personajes****:** Sasuke │ Sakura

**Autora:** Marde Geer.

* * *

><p><strong>~oO<strong>:**: Camino ::Oo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El desolado parámetro se fundió nuevamente con ese pequeño miedo. No era ese temor de ver nuevamente a Kaguya ganar las partidas en las ideas de los shinobis.

Todo estaba nuevamente en un orden falaz. Kaguya había sido sellada gracias al trabajo en conjunto del Equipo 7 y, con el único entusiasmo de volver a continuar con el plan, los jóvenes y el Hatake seguían de pie.

Y allí fue donde el temor dio comienzo, donde las agudas y sofocantes frases de Uchiha revolvieron en inquietud a Naruto pero en especial a la joven pelirrosa que mantenía su mirada confusa entre sus dos amigos.

Los pequeños ojos jade de ella se agrandaron, sus pupilas emanaban el asombro de aquella decisión hilarante y absurda de Sasuke. Sí, ella pensó que se trataba de alguna ilusión pero su corazón le palpitaba estrepitosamente aclamándole que todo era una simple y nefasta realidad.

Sasuke estaba de pie, mirando perdidamente hacia alguna parte de aquel campo pero su atención estaba en Kakashi cuando éste lo detuvo con un ligero llamado de atención. No obstante, el Hatake, agotado y llegando al límite, cayó de rodillas siendo sostenido por la confundida pelirrosa.

—_**Sa-Sakura**_—pensó el Hatake al ver a su alumna con señales de dolor y confusión.

Él lo sabía. No era necesario ser un genio para descifrar el asustado y compungido rostro inocente de aquella chica. Ella no lucía como una mujer en esos momentos.

Kakashi tenía a lado a una nena, a la pequeña tímida niña de hace algunos años atrás.

—_**Sakura-chan**_—pensó Naruto cuando fijó su mirada en Sasuke y de soslayo miró a la pelirrosa—_**Te lo prometí pero…**_

En lo más profundo de su mente, Naruto se había resignado. Comprendió claramente y asimiló a paso lento lo que Itachi le había mencionado con respecto a Sasuke cuando por última vez se vieron.

El silencio volvió a contemplarse en el campo. La tensión era lo único que se podía lograr sentir claramente. Callados, mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera entre ellos mismos, cavilando en sus propios corazones.

Seguían allí, maquinando qué lograrían con esa decisión del Uchiha. El cómo resolverían el nuevo desafío propuesto por quien alguna vez compartió momentos con el equipo.

Y allí estaba ella, crispando los puños, acumulando la rabia. Esa impotencia llana dentro de su pecho se acumulaba desmedidamente. Nuevamente se sintió una completa molestia, un fracaso, una incompetente.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían caminando hacia adelante y ella solamente podía verlos desde atrás. Eso era terriblemente frustrante. Colérico. El resultado fue un sabor amargo en la boca y en el orgullo propio.

La joven chica cerró los ojos, quería evitar a toda costa que sus emociones la delataran. Eso era un error. Demasiado imposible para alguien como ella. El sonido estrepitoso de su corazón le declaró la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Entonces Sakura lloró. Las ligeras lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos jades recorriendo hacia sus mejillas donde se mezclaron con las gotas de sudor y pequeñas manchas de suciedad. Ella sabía que Naruto y su sensei habían notado su debilidad y, en el sumo silencio, esperaban la decisión de ella.

_**«Nuevamente llegamos al mismo punto.»**_, oyó a su mente con un tono de molestia y dolor, sabía en qué terminaría todo eso _**«Él no quiere nada con nosotras. No sigas humillándote. Deja que Naruto se encargue»**_

Era egoísta en cierto modo. Obligaba silenciosamente a su mejor amigo. Su mirada depresiva, sus gestos, sus expresiones…, todo eso eran detalles para imponer sus deseos sin considerar los sentimientos del muchacho que la amaba sin cambio alguno, que la adoraba sin condición alguna.

Naruto era demasiado amable para ella.

_**« ¡Idiota! Deja que todo siga su curso. Es Naruto quien debe tomar la decisión. No esperes a que él te siga otorgando la última palabra en esta situación»**_

Era realmente molesto, inquietante… ¡Mediocre!

Gruñó de dolor. Todo era sumamente cruel. Decisiones. Ideas. Planes. Consecuencias… Sakura estaba repleta con tantos pensares pero sabía que nadie diría palabra alguna.

— _**Naruto ¿porqué? —**_ dijo mentalmente desviando la mirada hacia Kakashi quien contemplaba en silencio el panorama _**— Lo sé. Nunca cambiarás de parecer. **_

Cerró los ojos. Suspiró y sometió su llanto. Se jugaría su última carta aunque asimilaba cuál sería la respuesta al final de todo…, pero valdría la pena por lo menos intentar algo.

Al abrir sus ojos, sus expresiones habían cambiado. Frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke quien únicamente le daba la espalda en silencio.

Él también se esperaba la intromisión de su molesta compañera.

— **¡Espera! —** alzó la voz mientras sus manos rozaban la mano de su sensei. Sintió un poco de confianza**—. Está demás que diga o intente meterme. Ni siquiera puedo detener esto. —** su corazón palpitó con fuerza **— ¡Pero te amo!**

Confesó a viva voz. Nadie se sorprendió. Los presentes sabían de eso aunque un ligero dolor de rechazo golpeó el corazón de Naruto.

— **¡Sin embargo, nunca creí que llegarías hasta aquí! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué?! —**reclamó y sus sentimientos se mezclaron nuevamente **— ¡Todo lo que hemos pasado para terminar con esto y tú solo estás tomando otro camino!**

Sasuke seguía dándole la espalda. La vocecilla dañada de la pelirrosa llegaba a su mente pero no a su razón. Rondaba varias veces pero sus verdaderos sentimientos detenían esa pequeña entrada de "luz".

— **No fui lo suficientemente comprensible ni inteligente para poder ayudarte. —** siguió hablando aunque luchaba por no quebrarse por cada palabra que vociferaba **—. No pude ver ni estar allí cuando en verdad necesitabas de alguien. Ni siquiera pude detenerte ese día cuando tomaste un camino distinto a Naruto o a mí. —** llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, le dolía **—. Siempre fui un estorbo quedándome por largo tiempo a llorar y lamentarme de todo.**

_**«Ella siempre ha tenido la fuerza para guardar sus dolores para sí misma, no soportará todo esto»**__,_ pensó Kakashi con la única intención de animar a la chica que consideraba como una hija.

— **No hice nada para demostrarte que podía ser alguien útil. Lo único que te revelé fue mi inmadurez y debilidad. —** las lágrimas salieron y su voz comenzaba a quebrase **— ¡Esto es vergonzoso, de verdad!**

Todo eso era un infierno. Los recuerdos afilados con dolor le dañaban su cordura y doblegaban todavía más sus emociones. Recordar esa noche donde Sasuke partió de la aldea tomando un camino diferente, donde por vez primera le confesó sus sentimientos a medias…, ahora sus amigos cercanos estaban presentes oyendo la confesión.

_**«Sakura-chan…»**_, pensó Naruto con dolor. Decepción y cariño iban unidos viajando en su mente y corazón.

— **¡Sasuke-kun! —** chilló en llanto **— ¡Si todavía hay un lugar para mí en tu corazón o por lo menos un espacio para nosotros….Si tan solo es un poco…! ¡Por favor detente y volvamos juntos a nuestro hogar! ¡Esto es tan doloroso para los que te queremos! —** le dolía tanto, lucía como una flor a punto de ser llevaba por el viento fuerte.

Quizás para muchos resultaba denigrante e indigno el cómo Sakura se exponía. Nuevamente humillándose por alguien que siempre mantuvo su frialdad. Pero ella no lo hacía con intensión de salir beneficiada. Su único interés era ser sincera consigo misma y detener la locura del joven que amaba. Para frenar la posible batalla y el recuerdo tormentoso que pasó ya hace unos cuatro años atrás.

— **Si estamos juntos como antes, estoy segura que todo cambiaria. Por lo menos seríamos como antes, compañeros, equipo… una familia**.

_**«Familia»,**_ la palabra viajó rápidamente y llegó de golpe hacia el raciocinio del joven. Sasuke sintió un pequeño calorcito y frio dentro de su corazón. Aquella palabra empezaba abrir aquel baúl de recuerdos donde guardó celosamente los momentos que mantuvo con sus padres e Itachi.

Pero había algo más…Él ya sabía todo eso, el sentimiento extraño que emergió en su pecho y que al ver a esa molestia después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a fastidiarlo, era la señal clara de que estaba confundido.

Fue entonces que el recuerdo de hace algunos años atrás arremetió en su mente. Había creído que ella dejaría esa falsa ilusión, ese capricho infantil…, esos sentimientos absurdos. Sin querer reconocerlo, su corazón empezó a latir con ansiedad, esa misma sensación cuando veía a su madre llamándolo o cuando Itachi le regalaba pequeños cumplidos. Por dentro temblaba y aunque ese pequeño y confuso sentimiento intentaba entrometerse en sus decisiones, él comprendía bien que ya no había marcha atrás a todo lo que había dicho y hecho.

Su deber era seguir con sus planes.

Por esos instantes se preocupó pero luego su cordura volvió provocando que sus planes no se vieran dañados. Apretó los puños, lo pensó y decidió. Ella no merecía salir dañada, no otra vez.

— **Eres… completamente una molestia. —** dijo él con frialdad y sus ojos mostraron rechazo lo que provocó que Sakura se rompería en pedazos.

Él mismo reconocía su cobardía y maldad. Se sentía un completo idiota y sabía que había pisoteado lo que su madre le había enseñado sobre los sentimientos.

Usando el poder de su Sharingan y el Rinegan, Sasuke lanzó un genjutsu lo suficiente fuerte para que ella no pudiera esquivarlo.

Sakura, sin darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, sintió el golpe físico en su pecho. Él le estaba atravesando el corazón. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en los ojos de ella. Frente a frente, centímetros marcaban la distancia entre sus cuerpos y rostros.

El Uchiha contempló cómo las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos sobresaltados de la chica. Y ella pudo contemplar la frialdad en los de él aunque había algo más… Un vació en los ojos de Sasuke que mostraban ¿miedo?

— **No podemos caminar por el mismo sendero. —** pronunció procurando que ella sea consciente de lo que tenía que decirle antes de completar el **genjutsu —. Y éste es la última vez que me confesarás esa clase de sentimientos.**

— **¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? —** estaba absorta, se sentía confundida aunque el dolor en su pecho se había minimizado pese a que él aún mantenida traspasando su mano en el corazón de ella.

Lo entiendo. Eso era una ilusión… demasiado fuerte.

— **Siempre has sido una molestia pero —** no podía creer lo que estaba por decir pero era mejor declarar antes de irse **—, eres persistente. Eso es agradable de cierta forma.**

— **No sigas caminando en soledad. —** intentó tocarlo pero estaba paralizada **—. No te pido que me ames ni mucho menos que estés conmigo, solo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros para poder ser nuevamente el Equipo 7, por favor.**

Ella seguía llorando y él gruñó. Siempre había odiado verla llorar. Le recordaba mucho a su madre.

— **Lo que pides es algo imposible. Tomé una decisión y tú no estás en ella.**

— **Deja todo esto. Ni siquiera tienes idea de qué hacer y, sinceramente, todo esto lo haces sin siquiera planearlo ¿verdad?**

Él guardó silencio. Sakura había atinado con sus palabras aunque eso no provocaría a que él confesara la verdad, después de todo los Uchiha jamás pierden el orgullo.

— **Todo esto es como hace cuatro años.**

— **La diferencia es que tú no intervendrás en esto ni mucho menos Kakashi.**

— **No matarás a Naruto. Él es… —** guardó silencio, sin siquiera pensarlo, el recuerdo de Naruto la turbó.

Y él no era nada tonto aunque había notado lo muy torpe que podía ser Sakura con los sentimientos.

— **Esta es una batalla entre él y yo. Aquí solo uno de los dos podrá salir con vida. —** con una sonrisa de superioridad, habló **—. Y tú no tienes porque intervenir.**

— **No quiero que lo asesines y que él te asesine. —** nuevamente volvió a llorar **—. Es injusto todo esto y tu idea es muy errada. Por favor, Sasuke-kun.**

Y ella se quebró aún más. Sasuke se sintió más torpe que nunca. Su intención no era destrozarla pero aunque planeara hablarle con más suavidad, eso no ocurría y seguía dañándola. En verdad era una persona completamente molesta.

— **Cada uno ha elegido las opciones y ya no hay marcha atrás. —** amplió con mayor fuerza el genjutsu provocando que ella empezara a perder la conciencia **—. Lo siento pero es lo mejor para todos, en especial para ti. —** ejecutando finalmente su poder, Sakura cerró los ojos **—. Gracias por tu confesión aunque no sé si lo que siento por ti sea lo que tú sientas por mí.**

Volviendo a la realidad, Sakura cayó a lado de Kakashi sumiéndose en un sueño que solo Sasuke sabía. No miró a Kakashi ni mucho menos a Naruto pero se aseguró que ella estuviera completamente indispuesta para la intromisión en la batalla.

_**«Tal vez en otro vida, será lo mejor**__**»,**_ fue lo único que pensó Sasuke con respecto a la chica que yacía adormitada en el suelo. Era lo mejor. No había marcha atrás y las decisiones estaban tomadas, lo único que podía hacer era caminar hacia adelante.

.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor<strong>_: Este OS se basa en el manga 693 de Naruto Shippuden donde Sasuke lástima a Sakura con su acto. Bien, el tema es: **¿Qué tal si Sasuke hubiera correspondido amablemente los sentimientos de Sakura? **Desde luego no me refiero romanticismo que lleva a la pareja a enamorarse, besos, disculpas y ya. No, mi idea y cambio es que él acepta la confesión muy a su estilo pero continua su camino.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
